Drake (Don Bluth)
Drake is the main antagonist in the 1995 Don Bluth film, The Pebble and the Penguin. He is vain, greedy, arrogant, selfish, cruel, mean, violent, sarcastic, villainous, uncaring, and just an all-around maniac. He was voiced by the legendary British actor who is best known for portraying many villainous roles and the characters in the film, Tim Curry, who also played Ben Ravencroft, Pennywise, Taurus Bulba, Hexxus, Maestro Forte, Thaddeus E. Klang, General Von Talon, El Malefico, Kilokahn, and Professor Calamitous. Biography Drake wants Marina to be his mate, but only because she is the most beautiful female penguin in the rookery, unlike Hubie who genuinely loves her. Knowing that Marina was already interested in Hubie, who was planning to present her with a courtship pebble, he decided to get rid of Hubie once and for all. The morning after Hubie found the perfect pebble, he got tripped and encountered by Drake, who taunted him for his weakness and tried to steal the pebble from him. Hubie refused and Drake dropped him from an icy ledge into the water below. Hubie barely escaped the leopard seal lurking in the dark waters and ended up stranded on an ice flow drifting out to sea. Thinking Hubie was dead, Drake began to hound Marina to forget about Hubie and accept his pebble, or she would be banished from the rookery for failing to take a mate. Marina, undaunted by his advances, refused him every time he asks. Drake then began to assume that she was simply joking, singing his personal song, Don't Make Me Laugh, and even goes as far as to threaten her, saying that she will be a shark's dinner, and that Hubie was just the appetizer. The day before the mating ritual, Drake finally lost his patience and kidnapped Marina, intending to force her to be his mate. Hubie arrived on the scene just in time after escaping from a pod of killer whales, where his friend Rocko apparently died. Drake initially gained the upper hand and knocked Hubie out. Thinking he won, Drake grabbed Marina and carried her off into the depths of his base. Hubie was revived by his friends and charged after Drake. The two engaged in a fight in which Hubie gained the upper hand by using the fighting techniques taught to him by Rocko and kicked Drake down the stair shaft to his apparent death. Hubie became overjoyed when Marina accepted him as his mate, and more so when Rocko was revealed to alive. However, Drake was still alive and lifted up a large stone chunk that Marina was standing on, launching it at Hubie with intent to crush him once and for all. However, not only did he miss his target, but also caused considerable damage to his base. Several stone slabs broke off from the overhang and one of them crushed Drake, ultimately killing him, while Hubie and Marina were saved by Rocko's new flying abilities. Personality Drake is the best-looking out of all penguins, which he is completely aware of and thinks this gives him an excuse to do whatever he wants. Drake was marginalized by extreme conceitedness, arrogance, pompousness, vanity, and narcissism. He is a misogynist, and was only concerned with marrying the most beautiful girl so they could procreate his own line of children who were "the strongest, the smartest, the bravest… not to mention the best looking" ''indicating that he was more concerned about starting an entire line of family, so he would literally live forever in a similar manner to Scar from ''The Lion King. '' At his fullest, Drake is a bully. He is extremely traitorous, prejudicial, manipulative, temperamental, intimidating, belligerent, persuasive, merciless, scornful, violent, wicked, pompous, sinister, malicious, iniquitous, egocentric, conniving, and arrogant, which were all factors that made Marina disgusted by him, in another world had he been kind, sweet, caring, selfless, delighted, benevolent, sympathetic, enthusiastic, and compassionate like Hubie, he would have won her heart. Drake is totally convinced in the belief of "might makes right" and used his tremendous physical strength to intimidate his rival, Hubie. In his quest to make Marina his wife, Drake reveals his cruelty and psychopathy when he threw Hubie off a cliff, hoping to kill him. His determination to get what he wants is extreme, he is willing to threaten, kidnap, or kill anyone who stands in his way even threatening to turn Marina into "a shark's dinner" if she did not choose him over Hubie. Trivia *Drake (along with the other penguins) has teeth and fingers. This is odd because in real life, penguins do not have any of these, to say nothing of the cape. *It is never revealed what species of penguin Drake belongs to, however, given his size and lure, he may be an Emperor Penguin. *Drake was possibly inspired by the Disney villain, Gaston, as they both have much in common: **Both are very muscular and adored by many females except the main female protagonist, who knows the villains are not right for them. **Both are vain, arrogant, and egotistical, so they believe themselves to be the best. **Both want to marry the main female protagonist simply because of their beauty. **Both try to kill the male protagonist in order to ensure they get the girl. **Both are killed in an attempt to kill the hero. Gaston fell to his death after stabbing the Beast with his knife and Drake was crushed by his own base after throwing a rock at Hubie. **However, unlike Gaston (whose true colors are gradually revealed throughout the film), Drake is already pretty much shown to be a villain during his first scene. In addition, rather than falling to his death, Drake dies by having something fall on top of him instead. Also, while the Beast is larger and stronger than Gaston, Drake towers over Hubie and he is physically weaker. Drake is also very similar to Troy from ''The Reef. *Both are arrogant, flirty, ruthless, sarcastic, offensive, coquettish, and mean bullies. *Both tried to steal the pretty girl from the wimp (Drake wanted Marina from Hubie, Troy wanted Cordelia from Pi). Drake also has similarities to Nobuyuki Sugou from Sword Art Online * Both are lustful and perverted individuals who pine after an attractive female (Asuna and Marina) and want them to marry them, but abuse and mistreat them instead of love them * Both view the main protagonist (Kirito and Hubie) as a rival in their attempts to gain their desires and planned marriages and are defeated in the end by both of them * The differences between them are that Drake is a penguin while Sugou is human. Also, Drake was killed in his final battle, while Sugou lived and was imprisoned. Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Cheater Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:In Love Category:Love rivals Category:Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Blackmailers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes Category:Hero's Lover Category:Extravagant Category:Misogynists Category:Brainwashers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Kidnapper Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Thugs Category:Animals Category:Perverts Category:Supervillains Category:Psychopath Category:Pirates Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Enforcer Category:Obsessed Category:Traitor